Stone Old and Young Love
by lagoonabluepj
Summary: story number two one yeah


Notes: Ok I am still trying to figue out how the story will be going so lease enjoy reading and review

Monster High - Stone Old and Young Love  
The sun sets on over Manhattan Detective-2nd Class Elisa Maza is going off duty for the night after she punched out she sneaks up to the clock tower above 23rd Precinct and waited for the sun to set as the sun when down the Gargoyles awoke from there day long stone sleep the three youngests of the clan the rookery trio Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway awoke frist then bronx a dog like gargoyle followed by the eldest Hudson and last the clan leader Goliath. Elisa smiles and walks over and says " hey guys" Broadway looks at Elisa " evening Elisa how was your day while we were asleep" they other two rookery brothers nod in agree Hudson looks at them and shakes his head and pets Bronx and says " come on boy lets may sure everything is alright around the tower. Goliath then turns to Elisa and says" yes let us here how your day went Elisa" Elisa looks at them and say" well what do you you guys want me to start with how i will be protecting a group of high schools students and there is something special about them and that i have to meet them tonight in the city's oldest cemetary" Lexington looks at her with widened eyes and said" Cemetary!" Goliath looked at Elisa confused Elisa looks at them and says" yeah that is what i said to Lexington but what i do not understand is why late at night and in a cemetary of all places" Broadway looks at her and says" maybe they have a thing for creep i mean i can see how creep it would be to met in a cemetary in the middle of the night or or maybe they are blood trusty creatures of the at want to eat humans for there blood" Elisa, Goliath, Brooklyn and Lexington shot him a look Elisa them laughs " yeah its possiable they are from a town named Salem and Creature like that do exist is some places around the world like Romania, London, Ireland, Paris, Asia, Egypt and Most of Eastern Europe plus Here in America" Lexington and Brooklyn look at Elisa and say " really?" Elisa nods and says" yes like Sasquatch, Oregon werewolves, from the south there are tells of the Louisiana Bayous of Honey Island Swamp Monster and blood-sucking Vampires and then my people believe in the Thunderbird but the most famous in is here in the north east" the rookery trio lean in close Golaith stands behind the listening Elisa Continues" The Salem witch trials of 1692 over 200 people from Salem and bordering towns were accused of practicing witchcraft. 19 people were hanged and up to 17 people died while awaiting their trials" Brooklyn looks at her and say " wow that is..." broadway finishes by say " brutal" Golaith looks at Elisa and says" but why did they do it?" Elisa smiles and says " because back then people were scared of the unknown and today some people still are" . As Elisa explains to the clan monsters and mysteries that have developed while they were frozen in stone for a millennium the group of students for the high school are coming in to town Frankie Stein who is sitting with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf looks out her Bus window and squeeks in exitment " OH MY GHOUL NEW VOLT CITY1!" then calms down and say " sparking at the bolts to be here" Clawdeen look then looks and says to Draculaura" total freaky fab right D? Draculaura smiles and say " Tots this town is off the fang" Frankie looks at a group of girls in front of her and says " ghouls isn't this heart racing high voltage!?" a green skined girl with hot pick hair and green high light mumbles to herself another girl with copper skin who goes by the name Robeeca Steam looks at the green skined girl and say" what in the name of mouse's house is eating you Venus?" Venus Mcflytrap looks at her and says" nothing is eating me i am just annoyed thats all" next to Venus sits a small female gargoyle by the name of Rochelle Goyle she sighs and looks out the window, being back in a big city like Scaris is making her miss her home and her boyfriend Garrott DuRoque who is still in Scaris. The ghouls all like at Rochelle and look away on the other bus Holt Hyde climbed on to one of the sits and openes the roof hatch and screams as they drive passed 23rd Precinct as the Gargoyles look down " Hello New Volt City" Elisa looks down and raise her eyebrow then Rochelle smiles and opens the the ghoul's bus top hatch and climbs on the roof and looks around and let her wings open up and breaths in the air Robecca and Venus follow out on the boy's bus Holt climbs out so does Deuce Gorgon, Clawd wolf and Cy Clops Elisa looks at Rochelle with wide eyes and her jaw hangs open at what she sees is going on Rochelle looks at Robeeca and smiles Robeeca smiles back and says" oh it is on" then the two jump in the are and fly. Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway look at Rochelle with wide eyes a female gargoyle that is not Demona, Rochelle smiles and say in the sweetesst Scarisian voice " Robecca s'il vous plaît ralentir si vous le pouvez et attendez-moi" Robecca stops and says" when ones internal clock does not properly function it is kind of hard so stop and slow down because i could be late for something" Rochelle flys in front of the bell tower and says to Robecca " Excusez-Moi! but i am not the one who wakes up at 4:30 in the morning just so i can go take a walk with Le capitaine Penny qui est mon cher animal mécanique pingouin and still show up late for Mr. Hackington's Mad Science class first period. Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway listen in from behind Elisa still wonders what is going on and why were the high schoolers up on the roof of the buses. Robecca looks at Rochelle and say" deary me your right but i know for a fact that you have been late one of twice" Rochelle lands and sits gracefully next to the rookery trio and she laughs and says " Not true Paragraph 13.3 of the Gargoyle Code of Ethics advises young gargoyles to not run tardy" Venus laughs from a vine she grow and climbed up the building with and she says " Rochelle ghoulfriend your not in Scaris anymore you do not go to Granite City High you don't have to follow there codes of your kind" Robecca smiles and says " yeah it maybe the cats pajamas but do not have to use it 24/7 you know" Rochelle smiles smiles and says" yes i know it just it reminds me of him" Venus looks down and says" oh sorry i forget" Rochelle half smiles and stands up and walks into the bell tower Robecca and Venus look at each other Rochelle walks and tears roll down her cheeks Goliath, Brooklyn and Lexington watch the three from Elisa ran down stairs to chat with the bus drivers Venus looks at Rochelle and says" is this about Garrott?" at the saying of his name Rochelle falls to her knees and cries Robecca looks at Rochelle Venus then shakes head while walking over to her ghoulfriend and says" tell Venus what is wrong" Robecca looks at them " I do not thing that is going to help her Venus"" Robecca exclaims Rochelle then lets out and loud cry in Scarisian " il lui manque" Venus and Robecca both exclaim " Garrott is missing!"

Translate  
Excusez-Moi! = excuse me  
s'il vous plaît ralentir si vous le pouvez et attendez-moi = please slow down if you can and wait for me  
Le capitaine Penny qui est mon cher animal mécanique pingouin = Captain Penny who is my dear pet mechanical penguin


End file.
